ABSTRACT The Research Career Enhancement and Related Activities Core coordinates research education and training activities at the Cancer Center and provides additional educational opportunities by supporting travel to scientific meetings, scientific seminars, workshops, and related activities. The mission of the UHCC is to reduce the burden of cancer through research, education, patient care and community outreach with an emphasis on the unique ethnic, cultural and environmental characteristics of Hawai?i and the Pacific. This mission informs all activities of the core, which supports cancer research education throughout the catchment area including high school students, undergraduate students, graduate students, postdoctoral associates, medical students, faculty, clinicians, and community healthcare professionals. The goal of the Research Career Enhancement and Related Activities Core is to strengthen UHCC as the central cancer research education hub within Hawai?i providing innovative training and mentorship experiences for individuals at every age and stage of their career. In service of this goal, we propose the following Specific Aims: 1) Develop and deploy innovative education initiatives for high school and undergraduate students in the catchment area. The UHCC has conducted a very successful Summer Internship Program for high school and undergraduate students for many years. We will continue to offer research internships for undergraduate trainees and increase our impact on high school education by adding new training opportunities for science teachers and outreach activities to schools and parents. By engaging, inspiring, and training ethnically diverse cancer professionals, we will position UHCC to better address the lack of diversity in the biomedical workforce. 2) Provide cancer research programs and opportunities for graduate students and postdoctoral associates. UHCC faculty provide graduate students and postdoctoral associates with hands-on research experience in cancer biology and population sciences. This is accompanied by focused journal clubs, seminars, symposia, and data clubs to enhance their career training and create a community of young scientists in which ideas can be readily shared. In addition, UHCC?s researchers are active in several graduate education programs throughout UH. We will further develop cancer research tracks within these programs with specific cancer courses and requirements. Travel support will be provided to promote attendance at international meetings. 3) Advance career development and collaboration of research faculty and medical practitioners at the Cancer Center and throughout the catchment area. We will strengthen and standardize junior faculty mentoring across programs, nurture catchment focused ?Affinity Groups? as a forum for collaboration across disciplines, and maintain our robust seminar series and symposia. We will further expand our CME crediting for these seminars and symposia and open these to the community as appropriate. Finally, we will provide clinical trials training to medical students and private practitioners in the catchment area.